Frozen
by Oreocat155338
Summary: While in Gotham, Wally West and Dick Grayson get kidnapped, and the timer starts. When the two's ankles are tied and they are left without anything, they know they're in for trouble. NO SLASH Three-shot
1. Part 1

**A/N For those of you who don't know, I'm not updating my most popular story _Revival of a Nightwing_, until I get 46 votes on my poll. Right now I'm at 12 votes. At the end of this chapter, I will have a copy of the poll, and you can review your vote.**

* * *

_**Part 1**_

Wally West was having the time of his life, as usual. With his best friend Dick, he had just finished eating his lunch, and they were heading to a movie.

Funny how quick these fun things come to an end.

He and Dick had just made a turn into an alley as a shortcut. As soon as they were out of sight from the actual road, the armed gunmen had shown themselves, and they couldn't defend themselves.

At least, not they way Robin and Kid Flash could.

Dick Grayson had been 'taking self defense classes' for about a month, meaning that he shouldn't really know anything of use right now, even if a private tutor was teaching him self-defense.

No one really knew who Wally West was, but the problem with him is he couldn't use superspeed without anyone noticing. Sometimes it was great having a best bud with lots of money, who also knew he was Kid Flash.

Other times, not so much.

Within a few minutes the gunmen had knocked them unconcious (he was blaming Dick for that one) and when they woke up, they were in a rowboat.

Without their coats. The guys with gun also appearently had knives, as they had cut the boy pants with them, making the pants into shorts. The same people had also appearently saw fit to remove their shirts.

Wally ran at superspeed, so he was largely immune. Dick, on the other hand, was not. The boy wonder was shivering, and Wally wondered how long the boy would last without help. Dick's blue eyes opened, and looked into Wally's green ones.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Wally's eyes widened.

"Dick!" He snapped, "This isn't your fault! You can't see the future, so please, don't blame yourself." Wally looked around the boat, for a way of escape, and saw nothing but - wait, was that a camera? Wally looked at his tied ankles and feet, and sighed, knowing he couldn't just run Dick to saftey.

They had to wait for help, but by the time anyone really knows they're missing, Dick would be dead. He had to fight to keep Dick alive, somehow.

Wally scooted over to Dick, and started vibrating the molecules on the top of his skin, forcing the air to move faster, and, therefore, warming Dick up.

"Bruce nu ar vrea să renunțe!" _Bruce wouldn't want you to give up!_ Wally reminded the raven haired boy.

"Nu renunța." _Not giving up._ Dick insisted. "Just really cold. Probably have frostbite. Anyways, Batman'll save us."

"We're drifting towards Central City." Wally said, "Flash might find us first."

"We're drifting at about a mile per hour." Dick told Wally. "Maybe two. Central City is fourty miles away. At the rate we're going, it'll take **at least** twenty hours to get there, maybe nineteen or eighteen."

"Why nineteen or eighteen?" Wally asked.

"Not sure how far we drifted while we were asleep." Dick replied, "But we're still within five miles of Gotham, if you can still see it."

***0

Bruce was sitting at the Bat-computer, looking over the evidence from a case when Alfred came down.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, "There is something on the television you might want to see." Bruce sighed before climbing off his chair and following his loyal butler upstairs and into the living room.

He froze when he saw Dick and Wally, ankles and wrists tied up, coats off, pants cut into shorts, and shirts gone. While Dick was clearly cold, Wally not so much. Bruce looked at Wally, instantly glad that Dick had been kidnapped with the one friend of his who would bring the temperature up by vibrating his molecules.

"Bruce nu ar vrea să renunțe!" _Bruce wouldn't want you to give up!_ Wally reminded the raven haired boy. Bruce looked at Wally's eyes, and realized the redhead was scared, and Wally clearly knew his best friend's life was in his hands. Bruce was suddenly glad that Dick had told Wally who he was, and wondered if he should have let Dick tell the Team who he was behind his mask.

"Nu renunța." _Not giving up._ Dick insisted. "Just really cold. Probably have frostbite. Anyways, Batman'll save us."

"We're drifting towards Central City." Wally said, "Flash might find us first."

"We're drifting at about a mile per hour." Dick told Wally. "Maybe two. Central City is fourty miles away. At the rate we're going, it'll take **at least** twenty hours to get there, maybe nineteen or eighteen."

"Why nineteen or eighteen?" Wally asked.

"Not sure how far we drifted while we were asleep." Dick replied, "But we're still within five miles of Gotham, you can still see it. Dacă ieșim din asta, amintește-mi să vorbesc Bruce în a spune Echipa identitatea mea secretă." _If we get out of this, remind me to talk Bruce into telling the Team my secret identity._ Bruce's shoulders fell, his son didn't believe he was going to find him in time.

"Voi, pentru că ies din această viață!"_ I am, because we ARE getting out of this alive!_ Wally said as Bruce turned and hurried down to the Batcave.

"Master Bruce, where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"To get the Team." Bruce told his butler. "Gotham's river is too long to search on my own, even if I take my plane or submarine. Right now they're still within five miles of the city, and that narrows it down, but the problem is by the time I search all that river, they might have drifted further downstream."

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred said, "Please do be careful, and bring Master Dick home safely."

"That's the plan." Bruce, now Batman, replied, already hurrying out of the Batcave. Alfred sighed, and headed up to the living room to watch master Dick and master Wallace as they wait for master Bruce, and the Team.

***0

As soon as Artemis turned the news on, and saw **Dick Grayson**, and **Wally** on the Gotham River, and freezing to death, she hurried to the Cave to gather the Team for Batman.

Within minutes of learning Wally needed their help, the entire Team, except Robin, was suited up and ready to go, all they were waiting for was Batman.

"_Recognized, Batman, 02_." The Zeta announced, and Batman hurried in, and looked at them.

"You're already here. Good." He said. "As I'm sure you already know, Dick Grayson and Wally West, A.K.A. Kid Flash were kidnapped during the day and are somewhere on the Gotham River, probably within five miles of the city."

"We're going to help, Batman." Aqualad said, remembering all the times Batman tried to put them on the sidelines because the kidnapping or something else had happened in his city.

"Yes, you are." Batman said. "I can't search all five miles on my own without them drifting further downstream. Robin will not be joining you, I have currently him busy with an undercover mission, otherwise he would drop anything to help save Kid Flash."

"You- you're actually saying you don't mind us helping?" Artemis said, "The world must be coming to an end." Her statement was met by a Bat-glare, and she instantly looked away from the dark knight.

"You are not to make an appearence within city limits." Batman said, "Or the entire criminal underworld will riot and it will take hours to put them all in their place, not to mention Gotham's citizens don't trust other heroes either. Understood?" The Team nodded.

"When do we leave?" Aqualad asked.

"Now. It should take you between five and ten minutes to arrive in Gotham." Batman said, "Aqualad, you will be searching from the river. Miss Martian, use your telepathy to search for them. Superboy, keep your ears open. Artemis, you'll be piloting the Bioship once you reach the river."

"Yes sir. Aqualad said, and the Team took off to the Bioship, while Batman rushed to the Zeta to hurry to the Batcave to grab the Batplane so the search for his son could commence.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so, poll time. Letting you in on a not-very-well-known secret. I CANNOT TELL WHO HAS ALREADY VOTED ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. That's right, I cannot tell who has already voted on the poll on my profile.  
So, for those of you who want to take advantage of that, re-vote your options in the review section.**

**Now, time for the poll (you can vote for up to two options).**

* * *

_**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called? (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title) **_

1) Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

2) Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

3) Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

4) Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

5) How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

6) Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

7) All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

* * *

**Please, tell me your vote in the review section. We are currently at 14 votes, but we can easily get all the way to 46.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N Ok, 19 votes on my poll. PLEASE keep the votes coming in. I need 46 in order to update _Revival of a Nightwing_**

**So, here's the second part to Frozen, dedication goes to _Steve_.**

**Congrats, _Steve_!**

* * *

**Part 2**

It had been nearly an hour since either boy had seen any hint of Gotham City, but they had stopped speaking in order to conserve energy. Dick noticed Wally's eyes were falling, and he shook his best friend awake.

"What was that for?" Wally asked, his voice betraying how exhausted he was. Then he looked at Dick's worried blue eyes.

"Rule number one of staying alive in a survival situtation: stay awake!" Dick said, head falling back onto the floor of the boat. "Wally, we haven't seen Gotham for about an hour, you think they'll find us?" Wally faintly registered that his best friend had said his name for the first time since they'd been kidnapped, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Of course!" Wally said, looking at the camera, before noticing Dick was sending some Bat-speak at it. "Look, Dick, there's no need to worry. Batman or Flash'll find us and-"

"We're traveling at about five miles an hour now." Dick interrupted his best friend. "We were at three and a half when Gotham disappeared. We're about nine miles away from Gotham now, I think." His eyes darted to Wally, worried about how skinny he was getting.

Wally looked at how cold Dick was clearly getting, because he wasn't fast enough. Both wondered how long they would last.

"Ar trebui să se oprească vibratoare moleculele tale, Wally. Nu vă puteți permite să piardă mai de lire sterline."_ You should stop vibrating your molecules, Wally. You can't afford to lose anymore pounds._ Dick told his best friend.

"Nu pot, Dickie-pasăre. Vei încheia cu înghețarea la moarte. Eu nu va fi capabil să se ocupe de moarte pe conștiință."_ I can't, Dickie-bird. You'll end up freezing to death. I won't be able to handle your death on my conscience._ Wally said, clearly seeing how close his best friend was to dying right now.

Dick no longer cared what anyone thought, just as long as he and Wally survived. He weakly pulled himself closer to his best friend, and laid there right beside him. Wally looked at Dick's weak form, and without a word pulled the birds head up and placed it on him, and waited.

***0

"Master Batman, I believe you are not looking in the right area." Alfred said. "Master Dick believes that he and Master Wallace are roughly nine miles from Gotham now."

"Alright, Alfred." Batman said suddenly turning the Batplane. "I'll tell the Team." With that, he hung up on his butler, and called the Team.

"I just got an update from someone watching the news." Batman said. "They're somewhere about nine miles out now."

"Heading out that way now, Batman." Aqualad promised.

"Bioships already on it's way." Artemis said, turning the currently invisable ship and hurrying. "How's Wally?"

"As good as can be expected." Batman said, bringing up the footage on the Batplane. His shoulders fell worried as he saw Dick was weakly laying his head on Wally's chest, but was still concious. His eyes narrowed at Wally absentmindedly running his fingers through the smaller boys hair, whistling a romani song that Dick constantly hummed or whistled. "He's skinny, once we rescue them he'll need to be connected to an IV."

Batman watched Wally's eyes flutter closed, but he pushed them awake. "If we don't get there soon, both of them are going to die. If that happens, no more Team." Batman then hung up on the Team, already searching the area for any sigh of either boy.

***0

After Batman threatened to break up the Team, silence hung in the Bioship, while Superboy listened closely for a hint of either boy.

_Could he really do that?_ Artemis asked the others in her mind.

_He could._ Aqualad said, _Batman was the one who decided we could have our Team in the first place. If he decides we should not be a Team anymore, then he has the right no disband it._

_Guys, quiet!_ Superboy said, _I think I hear something._

_There is a small shape above the water a little in front of me._ Aqualad said, _And I hear whistling, although faint and weak._

_I think we're both hearing the same person, Aqualad._ Superboy said as Aqualad surfaced and swam over to the boat. He looked into it, and was surprised to see Wally and Richard Grayson.

_I found them._ Aqualad informed the team. _Get Batman._

_Already on it._ Artemis replied. _He'd on his way to your location, Aqualad. So are we._ As she finished speaking, a red alien ship appeared above them.

_Don't drop straight down!_ Aqualad said, _They are weak and we cannot afford to get them wet!_ The Batplane appeared, and Batman dropped a basket down.

"Put them in the basket." Batman instructed Aqualad from his Batplane. Aqualad hesisated, before gently grabbing the smaller boy, Richard. Just before the boy was in the basket, his eyes opened weakly, and a small smile appeared on his face as he clearly recognized the other teen.

"Aqualad?" His voice came out weak. "You're here. Wally, they're here." Aqualad placed the boy in the basket, and grabbed Wally, who's eyes had just opened.

"Kaldur, Bats actually let you in Gotham?" He asked and he was lifted out of the boat just after Aqualad kicked the boat away.

"Not in Gotham." He replied. "We were allowed to search the river. Get well, my friend." Wally nodded, and was soon in the basket, which then was lifted up to the Batplane.

A line was dropped from the Bioship, which Kaldur gratefully accepted. Once up in the Bioship, he looked at Miss Martian, who was at the controls.

"Any idea why Batman's headed up towards space?" Artemis asked him, and Aqualad shook his head.

"Batman to the Team. Head to Mount Justice, I'll let you know how Wally and Richard are later." Batman said.

"Yes sir." Aqualad replied, and Miss Martian turned the Bioship towards Mount Justice, canoflouging it as they passed over the rowboat that had once held Richard Grayson and Wally West.

***0

Days later Dick Grayson finally opened his eyes in the Watchtower. His father was asleep, and in the same room, although on a different bed, was Wally. Flash was at his nephews side, with his cowl off. Worry was etched on his face.

"Uncle Barry?" Dick asked, and Barry looked up at him.

"It's alright, kid." Barry said. "You and Wally were found before anything major happened. Heck, somehow you fought off third degree frostbite."

"Barry." Another voice said. Bruce looked at Barry, anger on his face. "Dick, it's fine. Thanks to Wally, you only had second degree frostbite."

"Does this mean since Wally saved my life in civvies because he knew who I was behind my mask the Team gets to know too?" Dick asked, "Since they found the two of us?"

"Don't push your luck." Batman replied. "What was with your behavior on the rowboat? Why was your head on Wally's chest?" Dick sighed. When it had happened he'd known that if he got out of the situtation alive he'd have to explain.

"Survival." He replied. "He was generating less body heat, and I was close to freezing to death, so I really had no choice but to move closer to him if I wanted to stay alive." Bruce nodded, not completely convinced.

"Why ws he running his fingers through your hair?" Bruce asked.

"I dunno." Dick said. "Probably to calm the two of us down, and generate more body heat."

"You do realize that the camera was sending the film to ever television on in Gotham City, right?" Bruce asked his young ward.

"Barely anyone watches TV that late, Bruce." Dick reminded his adopted father. "Speaking of which, what was your excuse for my not being there with the Team to rescue Wally?"

"You were on an undercover mission." Batman said. "We'll come up with the rest of the details later." Dick nodded, laying his head back on the pillow.

"Wally?" Dick asked his mentor and adopted uncle.

"He should be fine." Barry said. "He ought to be waking up sometime soon."

"Why do I feel like that one times I ran cross-country with a backpack with a heart in it?" Wally groaned, clearly awake. "And ended up waking up in a hosipital with an IV in me?"

"Because you were vibrating your molecules in a sucessful attempt to keep me from freezing to death and nearly died from starvation." Wally smiled slightly upon hearing his best friends voice.

"But both of you nearly died." Barry said. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought you two were going to die a couple of times!"

"We didn't though." Robin said. "Look, we're still on one piece right here. We're suffering from lack of heat and lack of food, respectively, but we're still alive."

"What if you aren't next time?" Batman asked. "Your heart stopped beating five times, Dick. I thought you were going to die, and not come back."

"I didn't." Dick said, voice low. "Bruce, everything I did on that boat was to keep Wally and myself alive. My heart might have stopped, but it worked."

"Dick, I know Romani." Bruce said, "I heard what you said. I translated it hundreds of times to make sure I heard right. My only question is, why?"

"Because I wanted Wally to survive even if I died, and he was burning weight he couldn't afford to lose." Dick said, closing his eyes. "I may be a brilliant Mathlete, but even I can't figure out how long it will be until Wally'll be healthy enough to run again."

"Dick, it'll be alright." Barry said. "Like you said, both of you are alive, and that's all that matters. Also, Bruce, you let the team search, but you didn't even tell me anything happened to my nephew, and when you did you'd already found him and were heading up to the Watchtower. He's been my partner since he was twelve, and he's only been part of the Team for about six months. Why let them help look and not me?"

"You had your hands full with the Rogues attack on your museum." Batman replied. "Besides, you forgot to refill the pockets with snacks for yourself. you wouldn't have lasted long enough to find them." Batman stood to leave.

"Keep an eye on both of them, make sure they do nothing stupid." He ordered the speedster as he left to tell the Team that Kid Flash was alright.

* * *

**A/N ok, poll again!**

* * *

**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called? (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title)**

1) How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

2) Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

3) All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

4) Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

5) Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

6) Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

7) Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

* * *

**Yes, I realize the order was changed, but please keep the votes coming in!**


End file.
